Yo quiero lo que tu quieras
by tutypineapple
Summary: Candy es una joven que desea cambiar de status social, se enamora de Albert el cual es solamente un chofer, El carácter de Candy y Albert difieren a los del Anime, Manga y CCFS. presento a una Candy muy interesada.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC**

El Duque de Grandchester ha contratado un chofer para su hijo el cual al mismo tiempo hará la función de guardaespaldas, es un muchacho sin papeles al parecer un migrante irlandés porque tiene un acento característico , le dio el empleo en agradecimiento a su valentía ya que en una ocasión un hombre se le puso a la par en su auto e iba abrir fuego contra el pero este salió de la nada y al primer disparo atacó al agresor exponiendo su vida para proteger al Duque, lograron meter al malhechor a la cárcel pero no confesó quien había sido el autor intelectual.

-Bien Albert, hoy será tu primer día con mi hijo, no se lo confiaría a ningún otro.

-Se lo agradezco Señor, la verdad nadie me quiere dar empleo, soy un hombre sin estudios.

-No te apures muchacho ahora es más fácil estudiar, hay escuelas para adultos y podrás superarte además eres muy joven.

-Lo malo es que no cuento con papeles, soy un don nadie.

-Por algo nos tropezamos en el camino, tú me salvaste la vida en ese atentado y yo te ayudaré a que salgas adelante, sobre los papeles sólo dame los datos que quieres que lleven, tendrás tu identidad de elector muy pronto y serás un ciudadano Inglés.

-Soy W. Albert A. y aproximadamente tengo 28 años-

-Pondremos en tu acta que tienes 25 por si llegas a estudiar una carrera en la universidad abierta te dé tiempo de acomodarte bien y no te limiten por la edad.

-¡Gracias Duque! Le estoy infinitamente agradecido.

-Nada de eso, ahora apresúrate que es el primer día de mi hijo en la Universidad.

-Ahora mismo voy

En el camino

\- ¡Que fastidio Albert! Yo quería manejar mi propio vehículo.

-Lo sé joven Terrence, pero hasta que no se sepa quien quiso matar a su papá, me lo ha encargado no sea que quieran arremeter contra usted.

-No me llames de usted, no seas tan formal conmigo, déjame en la escuela y puedes darte una vuelta.

-Apresúrate Candy, de seguro ya perdiste tu primera clase.

-¡Por favor mamá! en el primer día sólo hacen presentaciones

-¡Pero mira que fachas! Estás en jeans y playera ¡No te permitiré que salgas así!

-Mamá, tengo que ir cómoda a la Universidad

-Cómoda no significa ir toda pachorruda, ponte una falda negra y una blusa de seda.

Candy entró molesta a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿otra vez discutiendo con tu hija?

-¡Esta muchacha me matará de un disgusto!

-¡Estoy cansada de las apariencias! Mi mamá piensa que puedo engañar a toda la gente de que tenemos dinero, pero no, tengo amigas ricas que no se visten como ella me obliga hacerlo, se visten modernas no como ejecutiva, ¡Estoy harta de matarme de hambre sólo por no perder la figura! ¡Quiero comer lo que se me antoje! Pizza, pollo frito, hamburguesas, Pastel, no que pura lechuga como el gusano, mi mamá quiere que me case con un rico, lo que ella no pudo hacer, si ahorrara todo lo que gasta en ropa de marca, en cosméticos y perfumes caros ya hubiésemos comprado un departamento de interés social, no que sigue rentando en este edificio sólo por la zona exclusiva.

-¡Apúrate Candy!

Candy bajó las escaleras, Raymond legan la desnudó con la mirada.

-Buenos días Candy

-Buenos días Señor Legan.

-Vete de una vez, que ya se te hizo tarde-le ordenó su mamá

-¡Por fin solos!

Candy se fue desganada.

-Mi mamá tiene que andar acostándose con ese tipo sólo porque le da para pagar la renta del departamento, ella piensa que no me he dado cuenta-pensaba Candy.

En la universidad Albert se ponía en la ventana para escuchar las clases.

-Increíblemente le entiendo a todo lo que explican-pensaba el rubio.

Albert quiso retirarse de la ventana y al hacerse para atrás se tropezó con Candy.

-¡Disculpa! Soy un torpe

-¡Vamos sólo fue un tropezón! A cualquiera le pasa, ahora ayúdame a recoger mis libros porque esta falda está tan apretada que siento que si me agacho se me abrirá y se me verán las nalgas.

-¡Si claro ahora mismo levanto tus cosas! -Sería increíble ver ese espectáculo-pensó Albert

Cuando Candy se retiró de ahí Albert se quedó viendo fijamente su trasero y se imaginó lo que había dicho Candy, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por fin terminaron las clases Candy rápidamente agarró un bus para irse a la tienda comercial donde trabajaba medio tiempo. Su mamá era jefa departamental

-¡Mira como vienes! Con el maquillaje sin retocar, ve y arréglate.

Candy fue al área de perfumería, agarró un perfume que estaba como probador y se puso, luego se fue al área de cosméticos y su compañera le retocó el maquillaje.

-Albert conocí a una nena hoy, se llama Susana, quiero regalarle un perfume, vamos a la tienda departamental, mientras me quedo en el auto escuchando música tú te bajarás a comprar la fragancia.

-Por favor deme apuntado el nombre.

-Tu trae el más caro.

Le dio dos mil euros.

-¡No se le hace excesivo! Sólo por un perfume

-No ¡Quiero impresionarla!

-Le traeré uno de 500 euros

-¡Está bien! Pero si le veo cara de fuchi te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

\- Bueno mejor uno de 1000 Euros.

Llegaron al centro comercial, el área de perfumes estaba casi a la entrada del establecimiento, Candy se dio cuenta que bajó de un jaguar.

-Wow ¡Que auto tan impresionante! ¡Es el mismo chavo que se tropezó conmigo! De haber sabido que tenía dinero, le hubiese coqueteado.

Albert entró y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Candy en el aparador.

-Hola, no creí verte de nuevo

-Lo mismo digo

-Estudias y trabajas ¡Que impresionante!

-Si sólo medio tiempo, saliendo de aquí me iré a la casa, me dejaron mucha tarea.

-Oh que bien.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si, necesito una fragancia para dama.

-¿De cual quieres? ¿Para quién es?

-Es… ¡Para una tía! Sólo que no me dio apuntado el nombre

-Será difícil ayudarte así

\- Uno que huela rico y que cueste entre 500 o 1,000 Euros

-¡Que dices! Gastar tanto en un perfume, pero bueno quien soy yo para juzgar a los ricos.

-Mira tenemos este- Candy agarró uno de los probadores y se lo puso en el cuello- Acércate y olfatéame hombre que no muerdo.

Albert le obedeció, se acercó a su cuello y quedó extasiado, ya no quería separarse de ella, sino quería besarla, le juntó la nariz a la piel- ummm que rico aroma de mujer.

-O déjame te muestro otro- ella se puso del otro lado y Albert se le acercó nuevamente esta vez hasta su amiguito reaccionó.

\- ¿Por cuál te decides?

-Por el más caro.

Candy levantó la ceja y le sonrió-Gracias a ti ya me gané la comisión del mes.

Albert pagó y dijo: Quisiera invitarte a salir

-¿Qué te parece el miércoles

-Excelente, vendré a buscarte ¿A que horas sales?

-A las 6 de la tarde

-¡Magnifico!

Mientras caminaba Albert hacia el vehículo Candy lo seguía con la mirada- Este hombre reúne todas las características que mi mamá desea, es sumamente atractivo y sobre todo muy rico.

Esa misma tarde Richard le tenía una sorpresa a Albert.

-He hablado con mi amigo el ministro de educación y me dijo que te pondrán un examen para ver el nivel en que estás quizás te puedan dar certificados de niveles escolares sin necesidad que empieces por la primaria. Te presentarás mañana para que te tomes la foto para tu identificación oficial, aquí están los papeles que presentarás.

-¡Gracias Señor Grandchester! No sabe lo agradecido.

-Te debo la vida muchacho, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Candy estaba haciendo su tarea y llegó la mamá del trabajo.

¿Ya hiciste tu sesión de ejercicios?

-No mamá, me dejaron mucha tarea

-Ve a la azotea ahora mismo y ejercítate lo primero que ven cuando vas a pedir un trabajo es tu apariencia y si estás toda desparramada no te lo darán.

-Evaluarán mis conocimientos, lo que quieren es gente capaz.

La mamá cacheteó a Candy-¡No seas insolente! Ve ahora mismo a ejercitarte.

Candy fue a la azotea del edificio, se asomó al vacío y pensó: Quisiera tirarme ahora mismo, ni modo no tengo el valor, además he conocido al que me rescatará de aquí, haré que se enamore de mi y me pondrá mi propio departamento y no veré nunca más a mi mamá.

Al día siguiente Albert dejó a Terrence en la Universidad y se fue a tomar la foto para que le dieran su identificación oficial.

 **Hola Chicas les traigo un nuevo Fic, presento a una Candy muy interesada como se habrán dado cuenta espero le tengan paciencia y a Albert un poco mentiroso.**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de tener su identificación oficial Albert fue a la oficina del ministro de educación, lo hicieron esperar por 3 horas para que lo recibiera.

-Hola, así que tú eres el recomendado de Richard, toma asiento.

-Sí, el Duque me dijo que me presentara con usted para que me hicieran una evaluación de nivel escolar.

-Así es, pero quiero aclararte algo, no creas tan bueno a mi amigo el Duque, todos los que somos políticos tenemos que declarar a quienes contratamos en nuestra plantilla y nos piden que tengan cierto nivel escolar, así que de todas maneras te daré tú certificado de preparatoria tengas o no conocimientos, porque es lo mínimo que piden para el puesto que tienes ¿Pero qué te pasó para que no tuvieras ningún papel?

-No sé

-Está bien si no me quieres decir no te presionaré, ve con mi secretaria ella te llevará al área de cómputo y ahí te pondremos los exámenes.

-Pero tengo que ir por el hijo del Duque a la Universidad.

-Habla con Richard de que requerirás varias horas, el mandará a otra persona a buscar a su hijo.

-Gracias por la sugerencia.

-Está bien Albert, yo enviaré a mi chofer personal por Terrence-le dijo el Duque.

A William lo pusieron frente a una computadora, empezaría por el primer grado de primaria, le hicieron preguntas básicas de Inglés, matemáticas, ciencias etc, él examen era de opción múltiple, pasó al siguiente nivel y así sucesivamente hasta terminar con bachillerato, se asombraron un poco los tutores porque habían dicho que era analfabeta sin embargo el eligió bien las respuestas, salió del área hasta el anochecer. Lo pasaron con el ministro de educación.

-Sabes eres el primero al que no me da pesar darle sus certificados, de todos los recomendados que he ayudado ninguno se ha merecido el nivel que les he proporcionado, tristemente no te puedo evaluar en el nivel universitario pues no sabemos por cuál carrera te inclinaste, eso sí, cubres el perfil para todas las carreras, lo que puedo hacer es darte un pase para que vayas a la escuela nocturna o si prefieres una modalidad en línea, no te puedo becar pues ya no tienes la edad de ser becario, pero con lo que te pague el Duque podrás pagarte tus estudios. ¿Qué hacías antes? ¿Por qué te saliste de tu país?

-Yo era un vagabundo, cuando me encontré con el Duque estaba en situación de calle, él me ha dado un lugar, no poseo nada, no tengo familia aunque le puedo llamar familia a los compañeros con quienes trabajo en la mansión del Duque.

-Está bien, tuvimos que alterar fechas, lo bueno es que siempre dejamos folios en blanco porque sabemos que siempre es necesario para los recomendados.

Albert salió de la oficina de educación ilusionado: ¡Ya no seré un don nadie! Puedo elegir una carrera, al salir con ella veré cuáles son sus proyectos y adaptaré mi vida a sus planes, me estoy ilusionando demasiado, acabo de conocerla…

Esa noche en el departamento de Candy.

-¡Da otra vuelta!

-Mamá me duelen los pies por los tacones

-Debes aprender a caminar con todo tipo de tacones, nosotras somos muy bajitas y en cualquier fiesta de etiqueta habrán jirafas que te querrán opacar.

Mientras los vecinos de abajo.

-Ya me tienen aburrida esas mujeres, ¡siempre taconeando! ¡No dejan dormir! ¿Por qué no se van a caminar al parque?

Candy se desveló esa noche porqué se atrasó por ejercitarse y practicar hasta muy tarde caminando con un libro en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente.

-¿Así que tienes una cita?-le preguntó Terrence animado

-Sí la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso, ella es tan, tan, no puedo explicarlo

-¿Cómo es?

-Rubia, de ojos verdes muy expresivos, tiene pecas, en fin es muy linda.

-Vaya tenemos debilidad por las rubias, Susana también es rubia, con el perfume que le regalé quedó impresionada, fue una conquista fácil porque no sabe de marcas, es muy sencilla, ella dice que usará la fragancia sólo los domingos para ir a la Iglesia y en fechas importantes, me divierte su ignorancia, te contaré algo, besa muy rico, creo que ya está lista para que la lleve a la cama.

-Terrence por favor no me platique esas cosas, debemos ser muy reservados con la honorabilidad de nuestras parejas.

-Ella no puede ser mi pareja, no es de mi nivel

-Entonces ¿Para que la enamora si no podrá ir más allá?

-Porque me gusta, por favor no me sermonees

Albert pensó: Ahora que me acuerdo ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Es que me estoy acordando que sólo tengo la ropa del uniforme y unas dos mudas informales.

-Pues agarra la mañana para comprar ropa

-Si pero no sé cuánto me gastaré en la cita

-Te daré una dirección, ahí llevamos la ropa que donamos para hacer nuestras obras de caridad la venden muy barata, o ve a las tiendas Outlet ahí venden ropa de temporadas pasadas.

-Gracias por la recomendación.

Albert fue a donde donaban la ropa los ricos y eligió algunas prendas.

Cuando salió Terrence de la Universidad abordó el auto con Susana.

-¿Dónde vamos Terrence?

-The Langham, en Regent Street

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, irás a buscarme hasta mañana, pasaré la noche con ella.

Albert miró por el retrovisor a Susana y vio que tenía una sonrisa inocente.

-Espero que Terrence se porte bien con ella.

Albert regresó a la mansión Grandchester y se arregló para su cita con Candy, cuando se iba se encontró al Duque.

-¿Dónde vas Albert? ¿Y Terry ya no requiere de tus servicios?

-Él tiene compañía femenina

-Comprendo, llévate el auto quizás te hable para que vayas a buscarlo.

-Gracias, ya iba irme en bus Eran las 6 y Albert esperaba a que saliera Candy.

-¿Con quién dices que saldrás?

-¡Mamá por favor! no me digas que quieres que te lo presente

-Te retocaré el maquillaje y me lo presentarás- La mamá de Candy salió por un momento de la tienda para que Candy la presentara con Albert.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Albert

Ella miró detenidamente la ropa de Albert y sus zapatos—Es ropa finísima pero de temporadas pasadas, bueno los millonarios son raros

-Dame tu identificación, no dejo salir a mi hija con cualquier persona

Albert le dio la credencial y decía el domicilio de la mansión Grandchester, ella se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Bien espero se diviertan—la mamá se acercó a Candy y le dijo al oído: No lo dejes que se te escape vivo.

Ella los siguió con la mirada y vio que Albert le abrió la puerta del Jaguar.

-¡Por fin! Espero que este hombre nos saque de la pobreza. No es el hijo del Duque pues a Terrence lo conozco por televisión y lo he visto en revistas, quizás es algún primo o algún tío.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos Candy?

-¡Sorpréndeme! Albert sonrió ¿Quieres cenar?

-¡Sí! ¿sabes que? ¡Ya sé dónde quiero cenar! Llévame al Dorchester

Albert casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, había llevado al Duque en dos ocasiones y el platillo estaba en 212 Euros.

-¡Dios mío si la llevo ahí me gastaré toda mi quincena! El Duque me paga 550 Euros—se angustió Albert—¡Claro vamos para allá!

El valet parking tomó el carro, Albert la llevó de la mano.

-¿Tiene reservaciones?

-No -

-Pero él no necesita reservaciones ¿No sabe quién es?-preguntó Candy

El recepcionista miró con detenimiento a Albert el cuál se puso nervioso—se me hace conocido, creo que si lo he visto, disculpe Señor mi memoria se está afectando por la edad, venga conmigo lo ubicaré en una de nuestras mejores mesas.

-No es necesario, con una mesa sencilla estará bien. Todo estaba exageradamente lujoso, había una fuente en medio del salón, Candy estaba admirada.

-¡Sí! me puedo acostumbrar a esta vida-pensaba la pecosa Les llevaron el menú Albert vio los precios-Sólo pediré agua-pensó

 **Candy leyó el código de vestimenta:** _El código de vestimenta de Dorchester es "casual elegante" y respetuosamente pedimos a los comensales que visitan el restaurante que se abstengan de usar gorras de béisbol, sombreros, jeans rasgados, ropa deportiva, zapatillas, pantalones cortos._

 _-Mi mamá tiene razón, yo que siempre ando peleando con ella-pensaba Candy, pidió su platillo, Albert vio el precio: 300 Euros._

 _-¡Padre! –Sabes Candy acabo de comer, así que sólo pediré té_

 _Albert vio que costaba 50 Euros la taza de té_

 _-¿Es rellenable?-le preguntó al mesero_

 _-No Señor_

 _A Candy le llevaron su platillo era buena la proporción, a él le llevaron té y galletas_

 _-Tan siquiera dan galletas-pensó_

 _Candy se comió todo, disfrutó cada bocado había pedido carne, lo que no comía en su casa. Por suerte iba incluido el vino. Al finalizar la cena le llevaron la cuenta, 450 Euros, le habían cobrado las galletas y la propina_

 _Albert pagó—ya no me dará para inscribirme en la Universidad, será para el otro ciclo._

 _Al salir del restaurante tenía que darle propina al Valet parking, ayudó a Candy a entrar al carro._

 _-No podré darte propina-le dijo en voz baja al valet_

 _-¡Pero todos me dan!_

 _-Sí pero allá dentro me la cobraron, pídele tu parte a ellos._

 _-Miserable-pensó el Valet_

 _Candy ¿Cómo la pasaste?_

 _-Albert paséame por la ciudad, estoy muy llena, si mi mamá me ve con la barriga abultada me hará vomitar y la verdad estuvo muy rica la comida_

 _-¿Es muy estricta verdad?_

 _-Si, no puedo creer que sólo hayas tomado té y galletas_

 _-Como te dije, comí tarde, ¿Qué esperas de la vida?_

 _\- Casarme bien, detén el auto_

 _Albert se detuvo._

 _-Ahora bésame_

 _Candy yo no quisiera ser abusivo, sólo fue una cena_

 _-¿No te gusté?_

 _-Claro que sí_

 _-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?_

 _Albert se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro-¡Eres tan hermosa! Cualquier hombre desearía tener todo el dinero del mundo para poder complacerte en todo._

 _ **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana, ahí me dicen cual quieren para que empecemos la semana con sus preferencias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Candy ante la mirada de Albert se empezó a desabotonar la blusa, entonces el enseguida le agarró la mano para impedirle que siguiera

-No Candy, una señorita debe darse a respetar, todavía es la primera cita que tenemos

-¡Y la última! Me estás diciendo que soy fácil, cuando yo simplemente quería pasar un rato agradable contigo

-Candy desde que subimos al auto me la he pasado genial acompañado por ti, sin incluir sexo

-¿Eres homosexual?

-No

-Entonces ¿Porque no aprovechas?

-Porque me agradas demasiado y no te quiero faltar el respeto, yo deseo conocerte más

-Parece que eres de buenos sentimientos, perdóname Albert

-No tengo nada que perdonarte nena, eres una mujer muy hermosa, la verdad es que si llegamos a congeniar no me importaría que ya hayas tenido relaciones con otros-era una manera de sacarle si era virgen o no

-¿Quién dice que he tenido relaciones? ¿No ves cómo me tiene vigilada mi mamá? no me deja salir con cualquier chico, si me dejó salir contigo es porque tienes ropa cara y estás conduciendo este vehículo ostentoso, es decir piensa que eres millonario

-Más equivocada no puede estar

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Candy, soy un simple chofer

-¿Qué?

-Sí, soy el chofer de Terrence Granchester, el perfume que compré era un encargo de él para su novia

Candy miró con tristeza y desilusión a Albert

-Llévame a mi casa

-Si nena

-¡Y no me digas nena!

-No volveré hacerlo

-Pero tus facciones son finas, es difícil creer que tan solo seas un chofer

-Un día simplemente amanecí en un lote baldío sin recordar nada, pude saber mi nombre porque en mi ropa interior tenía unas letras bordadas

-¿Quién borda calzoncillos en estos tiempos? ¡Sólo que haya sido tu esposa! No has ido a un canal de noticias para que pongan tú foto, quizás alguien te conozca

-No, estaba herido alguien quiso matarme y si me aparezco darán conmigo y no sabré reconocer al enemigo si es que lo tengo, igual pudieron ser pandilleros, que se yo

-Albert la verdad es que me has simpatizado quisiera salir nuevamente contigo

-Pero tu mamá no me dejará frecuentarte

-Que siga pensando que tienes dinero, ¿Y hablando de eso cómo conseguiste recursos para llevarme a ese restaurante?

-Es el dinero de mi quincena

-¡Padre! te gusto mucho para haberte tomado la molestia de quedarte sin tu quincena

-Si, desde que tropezamos en la universidad me flechaste

-Mañana quiero que salgamos nuevamente, sólo iremos al parque ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto que si

Albert llevó a Candy a su casa y ella se despidió de él con un beso cercano a su boca, al entrar en su departamento la mamá la esperaba

-¿Y bien dime como te fue?

-Me llevó al Dorchester

-Raymond nunca me ha llevado ahí

Candy pensó: A las amantes no se les lleva a esos lugares sino a los lugares sombríos

-Debes seguir con él hasta que se comprometa contigo-le ordenó la mamá

-Así lo haré mamá

Al día siguiente Albert estaba en el comedor de los empleados

-Si quieres nosotros te prestamos para que puedas inscribirte-le ofrecieron sus compañeros de trabajo

-Se los agradeceré mucho

Albert llevaba al Duque y a Terry a su destino y escuchó que Richard comentaba: me dijo mi consejero financiero que invierta mis utilidades en petróleo

Albert comentó: La industria del petróleo siempre es incierta y conflictiva, debería de invertir en metales que siempre mantienen sus precios estables o en energía renovable que es el futuro centrar las inversiones en un solo producto podría acarrear grandes pérdidas es demasiado riesgo.

El Duque se turbó ¿Cómo le iba hacer caso a un simple chofer? pero se quedó con la duda

-¿Por fin te decidiste que vas a estudiar Albert?-le preguntó Terry

-Finanzas

El Duque consultó a otro experto en la materia y le confirmó lo que Albert había comentado por lo que decidió arriesgarse en la bolsa de valores

Albert se inscribió ese día en la Universidad en la modalidad abierta, trataría de alcanzar un título tenía una motivación en su mente para sobresalir: Candy

EN ESCOCIA…

-No sé porque William ha cambiado mucho, al paso que vamos nuestra compañía tendrá mala fama mira que invertir en Holanda donde se les acusa de ser un paraíso fiscal-comentaba indignada Elroy Andrew

-Tía por favor, mi tío sabe lo que hace, se han aumentado las ganancias aunque debo reconocer que me han hecho malos comentarios con respecto a eso, hemos perdido dos clientes importantes parece que nuestro prestigio se está dañando-Comentó Archie

Archie fue a la oficina de William Albert Andrew

-¡Ya empezó a protestar la anciana! ¡No veo la hora en que se muera!

-Señor Archie, siento que de un momento a otro seré descubierto

-Llevamos un año en esto, pronto te quitarán de la presidencia por tus malos manejos y estoy seguro que me nombraran pues soy el siguiente después de mi tío.

Mientras en Londres Albert pasó a buscar a Candy después de su trabajo

-Quiero que me lleves a la biblioteca

-Pensé que iríamos al parque

-Tengo mucha tarea luego mi mamá no me deja hacerla porque me pone a ejercitar

-Vayamos entonces

Albert se sintió como pez en el agua en la biblioteca, al ver el tema que Candy estaba investigando le fue pasando los libros y le señalaba donde debía leer.

Al salir de ahí fueron al parque

Habían unos músicos callejeros y Candy se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música latinoamericana, así no se sabía los pasos pero era la primera vez que se sentía libre, Albert la contemplaba enamorándose cada vez más de ella

 **Hola chicas este fic lo he actualizado por petición de mi Yuleni por su cumpleaños y así he cumplido. Les agradezco por dejar sus comentarios**


	4. Chapter 4

Candy bailaba al son de la música y jaló a Albert hacia ella para que se divirtieran juntos pero él no sabía cómo moverse, los músicos se rieron pues parecía un robot todo tieso, se apiadaron de él al ver su incompetencia con él ritmo y la siguiente pieza que tocaron fue música clásica con los instrumentos latinoamericanos idónea para bailar abrazados, en ese momento Albert la tomó por la cintura sintiéndose seguro supo los pasos, de pronto vio todo borroso, la cabeza le dio vueltas, se imaginó en un gran salón los que estaban a su alrededor tenían ropas muy elegantes charlaban con copas de champaña en las manos a lo lejos le pareció ver a una anciana conocida y a un hombre de cabello negro con bigotes, miró a su compañera de baile pensó que era Annie Britter.

—Lo siento Annie, me duele la cabeza, es mejor que sigas bailando con Archibald.

— ¿Quién es Annie?— le preguntó Candy con el entrecejo fruncido.

Albert volvió al presente y miró el rostro serio de la rubia.

—Candy, me mareé y mi mente se trasladó a otro lugar.

—Esto confirma que quizás si tengas pareja.

—No lo creo, a la mujer que me pareció ver sentí que me desagradaba.

Algunos transeúntes los habían rodeado para observarlos bailar, sonriente le propuso a Candy: ¿Quieres dar un espectáculo callejero?

—Si— respondió alegre, tenía tiempo que no se divertía la joven rubia.

El la guió, Candy parecía una muñeca en sus brazos pues él la hizo como quiso, algunas parejas de ancianos suspiraron al verlos, era hermosa la escena ambos guapos y atractivos en su sexo respectivo, al terminar les aplaudieron.

—Te invitaré helado o ¿Qué se te antoja? —preguntó Candy.

—Yo soy el que te debo invitar, soy el varón el que debe correr con los gastos del paseo.

— ¡Pero te quedaste sin dinero en una cena para mí!

—Dime que se te antoja de lo que venden en el parque.

—Una manzana enchilada

— ¿Ahorita de noche? Te puede dar gastritis lo picante.

—Si, para que al vendedor no se le eche a perder la mercancía.

Se sentaron en una banca para degustarla, Albert se compró una bañada con chocolate.

—No debes comer chocolate o te saldrá acné es más, me imagino que un hombre como tú ha de tener altos niveles de testosterona.

Albert comentó: El chocolate es bueno para la memoria además que da energías, en lo que estoy lúcido no me he visto ningún grano en la cara.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices— Candy pensó: Típico en los hombres no quieren cederle la razón a las mujeres.

—Me matriculé en la universidad abierta.

— ¡Excelente! Lástima que no puedas estudiar en el mismo campus al que asisto, me encantaría ser tu compañera de estudios eres muy inteligente, gracias por ayudarme con la investigación.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, es más deseo saber la calificación que te pondrán, pero mientras esté de chofer de Terry podemos vernos en la biblioteca del campus para hacer tareas, lo bueno de estar en la mansión del Duque es que hay equipos de cómputo por todos lados.

—Debes de tener tu equipo personal—Le sugirió Candy

—Trataré de dar un enganche en mi próxima quincena, el hijo del Duque quizás me pueda prestar la de él para hacer mis investigaciones.

El viento empezó a soplar, las hojas empezaron a caer, ellos se miraron fijamente y se besaron a Albert le quedó el rico sabor picoso de Candy y a ella lo dulce del chocolate de la manzana de él después de ese beso la llevó a su departamento. La mamá como siempre la puso a ejercitarse.

Albert llegó a la mansión del Duque fue a la biblioteca de la propiedad para conectarse en la universidad en línea, a las 10 de la noche entró Terry.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Albert?

—Estoy bajando los vídeos de mis clases en línea, sólo que está muy lento el equipo.

—Yo vine a buscar un libro, no me acordaba de una tarea ¿Por qué no me ayudas y te daré 50 libras? Además de prestarte mí laptop para que bajes más rápido tus vídeos, la tengo que entregar mañana a las 12 de día.

Albert pensó: No es correcto pero necesito dinero para comprarme mi computadora personal.

—Dígame el tema, yo se la hago.

—Pero me la tienes que dar antes para que lea un poco sobre el tema—le advirtió Terry.

—Se la daré temprano.

Terry le pasó su Mac Book Apple a Albert quien esa noche se quedó haciendo la tarea del castaño, la terminó a las dos de la mañana, la imprimió y aprovechó para hacer una de sus tareas ahí, puso una carpeta con su nombre, la máquina tenía un buen procesador por lo que pudo descargar sus vídeos rápidamente.

Al siguiente día Candy sacó la calificación más alta con la investigación que hizo y Terrence también aunque no le entendió nada a lo poco que estudió.

Después de la noche que Terry pasó con Susana se le quitó el interés por ella y trataba de esquivarla haciendo eso se metió a la biblioteca del campus viendo a unos metros que Albert estaba platicando con Candy.

—La novia de Albert es bonita, con razón se gastó casi todo su sueldo en una cena para impresionarla—Pensó Terry.

Candy le estaba exprimiendo un granito en la cara a Albert, él se quejaba un poco.

—Ahora te aguantas, te dije que te saldría acné por el chocolate, mi debilidad es exprimir los puntos negros y barritos, por cierto saqué la mejor puntuación en la investigación.

—Me alegra.

—Albert he visto tus ánimos de superarte y sería bueno que pusiéramos algún negocio ambos somos inteligentes, no importa que empecemos en la calle, así me iría del departamento de mi mamá y ya no manejaría mi vida.

El bostezó y ella se sintió un poco ofendida pues pensó que no le interesaba su plática.

— ¿De qué quieres platicar? veo que hasta sueño te está dando mi conversación—Le reprochó Candy.

—No pequeña no pienses eso, anoche me quedé haciendo un trabajo terminé hasta las dos de la mañana para ganarme algo extra, aquí entre nosotros fue una tarea para mi jefe chico.

—Albert eso no está bien, así no aprenderá nada, tan siquiera conmigo, me señalas donde leer y yo misma hago mi resumen.

—Lo sé pero así podré comprar más rápido mi computadora.

Ella se enterneció por los deseos de superarse de él.

Terry se acercó a ellos.

—Albert ¿No me presentas a tu novia?

—Señor Terrence, ella es Candy.

—Candy mucho gusto, soy el hijo del Duque de Granchester—dijo Terry extendiéndole la mano para estrechársela.

—Qué bueno– Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie—Albert me toca mi última clase luego te hablo, fue un gusto conocerlo Terrence—contestó pero no le dio la mano.

Ambos se quedaron embobados al verla partir.

—Está impresionante tu chica Albert.

—La de usted no se queda atrás hace rato me preguntó si lo había visto.

—Nunca le digas donde estoy, me iré apartando poco a poco de ella.

Albert sintió pena por Susana por como jugó Terry con sus sentimientos.

Esa tarde el Duque de Granchester le dijo a Albert que lo requería.

—Iré a una feria de emprendedores y quiero que vayas como mi asistente, para que luego me digas a quienes es factible apoyar.

Albert tuvo que hablarle a Candy para cancelar su cita con ella.

—De acuerdo pero necesito que me revises mi tarea para ver si está bien—negoció Candy con él.

—Mándamela a mi email—Albert le dio su dirección.

A las siete de la noche Albert recorrió todo el recinto donde lo llevó el Duque.

—Bien, dime con cuál de los emprendedores me voy.

—Yo me iría con la señorita china que fabrica los vidrios para las pantallas de los celulares—respondió Albert con seguridad.

El Duque le hizo la misma pregunta a su asesor financiero al cual le pagaba 5,000 Euros por cada asesoría y le contestó lo mismo.

Cuando iban de regreso a la mansión Granchester…

—Sabes Albert he decido nombrarte mi asistente personal, te pagaré 1,500 Euros quincenales.

Albert se preocupó pues ya no le sería posible ver a Candy en los recesos de la universidad porque siendo chofer de Terry podían pasar tiempo juntos, pero si se convertía en el asistente del Duque tendría que estar encerrado en una oficina casi todo el día.

 **Jacky Andrew espero hayas quedado complacida saludos. Acepto sugerencias de cual fic quieren que actualice el fin de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

—Duque de Granchester, gracias por tomarme en cuenta para ser su asistente personal, pero quisiera que me diera tiempo para pensarlo— le contestó Albert.

—¿Qué tienes que pensar? Si es una excelente oferta, ¡no conseguirás otra oportunidad como esta en tu vida! recuerda que eres un hombre sin educación universitaria, las buenas oportunidades se presentan sólo una vez ¿La dejarás ir? —replicó el duque un poco molesto, pensó que Albert le estaría besando la mano por la grandiosa oferta (a su parecer) que le propuso.

—Tengo que platicarlo con mi novia

—Ah entiendo —dijo el duque frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Si, pero también es porque acaban de empezar mis cursos en la universidad.

—Tendrás el mismo horario que ahora, así que tendrás tiempo para pasear con tu novia, y te pagaré las horas extras al triple.

Albert sabía que estaría esclavizado, el duque era adicto al trabajo.

Llegaron a la propiedad del duque, lo primero que hizo Albert al entrar a su habitación, fue hablarle a Candy para comunicarle la noticia.

—Te felicito —, Candy se escuchaba con la voz apagada, «sabía que eso implicaba que no tendrían tiempo para verse».

Albert se angustió de no escucharla entusiasmada y agregó: Me pagarán 1,500 Euros y si trabajo horas extras me las pagarán al triple.

—Albert, ¿Sabes qué? Estoy segura de que el Duque vio tu potencial, dile que aceptarás si te paga 2,000 Euros —le sugirió Candy.

—Candy, no debo ser abusivo.

Ella respiró hondo —, está bien, veré las ventajas de esto, ¡Ya sé! (Candy vio una luz al final del túnel) podremos ahorrar para…

Albert, sintió que la felicidad invadía su ser, era maravilloso como en tan poco tiempo Candy y el visualizaban un futuro juntos, aunque un pensamiento logró opacar esa ilusión «¿Será que Candy lo hace porque me quiere? O ¿Es que quiere librarse del yugo de su madre?

A Terry le asignaron otro chofer, cuando lo supo fue a reclamarle a su padre, le simpatizaba Albert y quería que siguiera sirviéndole.

—Vamos Richard tienes a varios empleados a tu servicio, ahora que por fin alguien me agrada te lo llevas ¡Eso no es justo!

—¿Richard? Todo lo que he gastado en tu educación, y no me puedes tratar con respeto. Es necesario que ese joven aprenda todo el manejo de nuestros negocios, para que sea tu mano derecha, a ti no te veo ningún interés en involucrarte, lo entrenaré, y lo haré un perro fiel para ti, siempre es bueno tener a alguien leal, ese muchacho está muy agradecido conmigo, por todo lo que he hecho por él.

Terry no siguió discutiendo con su padre, le agradó la idea de que Albert le sirviera para siempre. Fue a la habitación de Albert, este seguía hablando con Candy, cuando vio entrar al hijo de su jefe, se despidió de ella para atenderlo.

—Amor, te hablo más tarde, cuando termine de revisar tus diapositivas.

—Te agradezco que me ayudes, aunque estés saturado con tus propias tareas —dijo Candy con una voz dulce.

Albert cortó la llamada suspirando.

—No cabe duda de que te flecharon. Ya supe que serás asistente de mi papá. Te deseo suerte. Y no te preocupes por tu novia, yo te la cuidaré —bromeó Terry haciéndole un guiño, pero Albert no sonrió. —Es broma— le aclaró Terry al ver que hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé joven Terry, pero con esas cosas no se bromea.

Albert esa noche hizo sus deberes escolares, después de hacerle correcciones a la tarea de Candy.

El primer día de trabajo de Albert como asistente del Duque, fue complicado, su jefe se transformaba en la peor versión de sí mismo cuando estaba bajo presión.

Terry se acordó de Candy y fue a la biblioteca de la universidad para ver si la encontraba.

—Hola —la saludó Terry con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Buenas tardes Terrence —contestó Candy, cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos— le cedo mi lugar, ya terminé con mis investigaciones.

—Espera, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo? Así te ahorrarás lo del taxi. —le ofreció Terry.

Candy, aunque era de escasos recursos, tenía su orgullo y se sintió humillada, pensó que la trataba como una muerta de hambre.

—No gracias, traje suficiente dinero para pagar mi transporte.

Terry vio como se alejaba «Vaya chica, no será fácil de conquistar, no creo que esté enamorada de Albert, es muy pronto para eso, todavía se acaban de conocer»

Albert acompañó al Duque a un almuerzo en el restaurante que llevó a Candy, aquella vez que se gastó todo el sueldo de su quincena.

Archie, quien estaba con algunos clientes, se sorprendió al verlo cuando lo guiaban a la mesa.

 **Hola Jackie Andrew, te cumplí, tarde pero seguro, todavía estoy agarrando el hilo de las actualizaciones (así que ténganme paciencia), hoy también actualicé yo loco loco y ella loquita. Les recuerdo que estoy subiendo el fic de tu completas mi vida en el grupo de Fanfic de Albert y Candy.**

 **Por cierto las Albert fans estamos felices, por Fin Nagita nos confirma en la versión francesa de su novela, quienes son los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia, nada menos y nada más así dice la portada del primer tomo: Candice White I, orpheline, que lanzará el 13 de marzo en las librerías francesas y el segundo tomo en su portada dice; (lo pondré en mayúsculas) LE PRINCE SUR EN LA COLLINE, una vez más nos vuelve a recalcar quien es Anohito. Si quieren ver la portada, pueden buscar en la página Candy Candy la verdadera historia en Facebook o pueden entrar al grupo el Príncipe de la Colina en Facebook donde encontraran imágenes de la pareja de rubios.**

 **Lindo fin de semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

«¡Es él! no lo mataron, me va a reconocer» pensó Archie

A Albert le asignaron otro lugar cerca del Duque, como su empleado no estaría en la misma mesa que su jefe, pero fungiría como su guardián, entre sus ropas llevaba un arma, escucharía toda la conversación que sostendría Richard con aquellos hombres a través de unos audífonos. Todos se levantaron ante la presencia del Duque menos uno que era el de mayor rango entre ellos; tomaron sus asientos.

—Llevamos 15 minutos esperándolo, sabe que soy un hombre demasiado ocupado —le reprochó Alexander S.

Se suponía que el duque debía disculparse, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

—Yo también soy un hombre muy ocupado, no pude venir antes.

—Queremos saber su respuesta —dijo Alexander sin más preámbulos.

—Eso lo diré en el parlamento.

—Necesitamos saber de que lado está, si no me lo dice mi padre se enfadará con usted.

—¿Se enfadará tanto que me mandará a matar otra vez?

Albert sintió que lo observaban y miró a Archie, quien volteó la cara cuando sus ojos se toparon con los suyos. Albert trató de hacer memoria en donde había visto a aquel rostro, pero solo se acordó de la portada de una revista, no de lo que decía el artículo. Archie sintió alivio porque se dio cuenta que no sabía quien era.

—Podemos demandarlo por difamación, hacer semejante afirmación es demasiado grave. —amenazó Alexander.

—Hagan lo que quieran —Al terminar la frase se puso el duque de pie.

—¡Siéntese! Nadie se irá hasta que hayamos terminado el almuerzo.

—Se me quitó el hambre. —dijo el duque dándole la espalda a Alexander.

Albert se paró, y siguió al duque hacia la caja quien pagaría por el tiempo que ocupó la mesa. Llamaron al valet parking para que llevara el auto, el duque lo abordó, estaba furioso, se le notaba en la mueca de su boca y en el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué se cree ese estúpido? ¿Qué me doblegaré ante él? Jamás votaré en contra del brexit, ya estuvo bueno que paguemos a la unión europea 11,200 millones de dólares por año.

—¿Ellos fueron los que atentaron contra usted?

—Ellos u otros de izquierda, me odian por ser ultraconservador, porque promuevo el brexit entre mis amigos y ante la misma reina.

Alexander miró a todos en la mesa y preguntó—: ¿Otro más que quiera seguir al duque?

Ninguno se puso de pie.

—Bien Archibald, decías que pronto te darán el poder absoluto del corporativo Andrew.

—Si señor Alexander, por eso es que deseo ser parte de su grupo.

—Me agradan los hombres ambiciosos. Uniéndote a nosotros podrás hacer más exportaciones, se te avisará dentro de un mes si aprobamos tu adherencia al grupo.

El resto de la tarde Albert se la pasó en la oficina del Duque, se fueron temprano a la propiedad Granchester, por el disgusto que hizo a Richard se le alborotó la colitis, Albert pudo ir a buscar a Candy a la salida de su trabajo.

La mamá de Candy se coló con ellos, Candy tuvo que mentir que irían al cine, para que primero la fueran a dejar a su casa, ya que de seguro ella no querría acompañarlos. Tuvo razón, la mamá pidió que la llevaran primero y después ellos podrían ir a ver una película.

—¿Cuál estreno quieres ver?

—No quiero ver ninguna película, quiero ir a conocer tu habitación.

—Candy no puedo llevar a nadie a mi cuarto, está prohibido meter extraños.

—Yo no soy una extraña, soy tu novia, diremos que soy tu compañera de universidad por tal motivo fui a hacer tarea contigo.

Albert estaba indeciso, pero vio que ella empezó a arquear las cejas y no se pudo negar.

Albert la metió a escondidas a la propiedad, ambos tenían altos niveles de adrenalina por la travesura de la que eran protagonistas; pensaron que nadie se dio cuenta, pero en todas partes había cámaras de vigilancia. Sus compañeros vieron a Candy mas no dijeron nada, apreciaban mucho a Albert como para acusarlo.

—Llamaré a mi mamá y le diré que tu tío el duque me invitó a pasar la noche en la propiedad.

—Candy ¿Cómo vas a mentirle a tu mamá de esa manera? Además, no trajiste pijama.

—Me pondré una de tus camisas, vamos Albert no me eches a perder la fiesta, es fin de semana, estudiaremos y dormiremos juntos. Siempre traigo ropa interior extra por si tengo algún accidente.

Albert no se opuso, sabía que estaba mal pero el pasar una noche entera con ella era demasiado tentador.

Candy habló con su mamá, después de eso, se quitó la ropa delante de Albert, el tragó saliva al verla—, pásame una toalla y una camisa —Candy se dirigió al baño y abrió la regadera.

En ese momento Terry entró en la habitación de Albert sin llamar, se sorprendió al escuchar que caía el agua en la ducha.

 **Hola Jackie, aunque iba a actualizar el intruso por una dinámica que hice, decidí actualizar esta primero para premiar tu perseverancia, espero disfrutes el capítulo. Por cierto, la dinámica la ganó una chica que me mandó un privado en el Facebook, pero hizo el pedido para su cumpleaños que se celebra en este mes, pero como todavía faltan algunos días, tomaré al segundo lugar.**


End file.
